A New World
by Ginlissa
Summary: When Lloyd, who has just become a teen after the Grundle incident, stumbles upon a portal in the woods, he accidently falls in. He discovers that he has fallen into our world and it conflicts with everything he knows. Ocs included. Post Child's Play.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Okay here we go, this is my first fanfiction on so please be easy. Also there will be plenty of OCs here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any other products mentioned in this story. I only own the story.**

* * *

A teenage Lloyd Mongomery Garmadon looked at his face in the mirror for what had felt like the tenth time that day. He tried not to but he couldn't help it, the teenage him was so different. Barely three days ago, he was just a small, ten year old with a bowl cut and an ego.

'But now,' Lloyd thought as he continued to stare, the young man that was supposed to be him stared back, green eyes as full of curiosity as his younger self's eyes were full of mischief. His blonde hair had gone from a bowl-like haircut to a style that he could only describe as model-like **(A/N: He's got Luke Skywalker hair.), **and he had gone from little to no visible muscles to visible muscles that were similar to a runner's. He was no longer the shortest, and was now between Kai and Zane in height.

"HEY LLOYD! You wanna join in on a round of videogames?" He heard Jay shout through the door. Sighing quietly, Lloyd got up off his bed and walked out to see his friends: eighteen year old Cole Hence, Ninja of Earth; eighteen year old Kai Tyson, Ninja of Fire; eighteen year old Zane Julien, Ninja of Ice; and seventeen year old Jay Walker, all crowded around, arms full of snacks and video games.

"Eh, no thanks you guys, I was gonna take a walk. Be back soon," Lloyd responded. The other ninja gave a chorus of "Okay" and "See ya" as the sixteen-year-old blond left the _Destiny's Bounty_.

A few minutes later, Lloyd was walking through the Wildwood Forest, almost near where his treehouse fortress used to be when he was "evil".

When he rounded the corner, he saw the strangest sight, two trees had grown into a curved archway, and within the arch was a shimmering wall, it was a light green and white, almost reminding him of bubble soap. 'Weird, I didn't see this before,' he thought. Not knowing if this was another one of his father's tricks, Lloyd approached the arch, which suddenly became almost crystal clear, but with a wavy, shimmering texture to it when he was about three feet from it. Cautiously, he looked closely and walked slightly closer to the wall.

It was a forest, with a grass floor and bushes, unfamiliar trees, and when he looked in the distance, Lloyd saw a multicolor shape next to a tree. Confused, he stepped even closer, only to trip on a rock and fall through the wall or portal.

Inside the portal, Lloyd felt a change come through him. He looked at his hand to see the bottom part become smaller and the larger part separate into four different side parts and the first joined the rest, as the skin turned a peach color as his whole body change in a similar fashion. His ninja gi tuned into a shirt with his gi design on it, a green zip up hoodie, blue jeans and green Converse. Then his face became more angular, his hair turned into a fluffy mop that retained his hairstyle, but with a few hairs that stuck out in a few directions. His eyes were larger, exposing more of their emerald greenness. And then, he fell fully through and landed with a thud.

* * *

**So what do you think? If you like it, please leave a nice review. Please no flamers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the New World

**Okay here we go, this is my first fanfiction on so please be easy. Also there will be plenty of OCs here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any other products mentioned in this story. I only own the story.**

* * *

Getting up, Lloyd groaned. Rubbing his head, he looked around, but was mainly attracted to the multicolor figure, it looked female. But it was hard to tell due to the figure looking like his new form, which was so much different from his regular form, which now he could only describe as blocky.

He walked over towards the girl, accidentally stepping on a twig, making a sound similar to shattering glass in comparison of the woods. The girl, obviously realizing that she wasn't alone, looked around. Lloyd continued to walk toward the girl, who, in her search for the source of the noise, looked at him. She smiled and got up, the black messenger bag with a weird drawing and scribbling on it, shifted across her body as she straightened. One of the things Lloyd noticed was that she was rather tall, probably only two or three inches shorter than him.

"Hi there, you look kinda lost," The girl said walking up to him, "but where are my manners, my names Gina Engells."

"Oh, my name's Lloyd. And yeah, I'm really lost. I have no clue where I am," Lloyd replied, a sheepish smile on his face. Gina smiled back, obviously happy to help.

"Well, you're in Nalim, Michigan. The woods by my house to be exact," Gina replied almost as if giving a tour to a middle schooler, "But if you don't mind me asking, how did you get into these woods? The other side has a creek; bramble field, cornfield and a two and a half mile walk from the road on the other side. Plus we're in the very center of the forest, it's a half hour walk up here in all directions." Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain. But…" Lloyd began, unsure whether or not to tell his new friend the truth, "Ok, don't call me crazy but I'm not from this world. I actually fell through a magic portal from another world where everyone is blocky," he looked at Gina just to make sure she was following his explanation, "And there, I'm what they call the Green Ninja, which kinda explains the design on my shirt. And I'm supposed to battle my father, Lord Garmadon and save Ninjago." Gina looked at the boy before her, as if trying to see into his soul. A smirk grew on her face and she folded her arms, leaning against a tree.

"Okay, I'm not calling you a liar, but just how crazy are you?" Gina replied.

"What do you mean? I'm actually Lloyd Garmadon," Lloyd asked. Gina sighed and shook her head.

"I mean that Ninjago is just a fictional place for a T.V. show and toy line by LEGO for boys age seven to eleven which ended a year ago. And besides,you claim to be the Green Ninja, Lloyd Garmadon, correct?" Gina asked, Lloyd responded with a nod, "But that's just a character created for the franchise. You can't be him." Lloyd looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. But a smile grew on his face as he said,

"How about his, if I prove to you that I'm really Lloyd Garmadon, youl'll believe me and explain to me that whole T.V. show thing you were talking about."

"Deal," the brunette said. Lloyd looked for a good way to prove his identity, then it struck him,

"Watch this!" He shouted, "NINJA GO!" He used his spinjitsu to freeze a rock that was levitating, and make lightning and fire erupt from from the green vortex. He stopped and turned to the teenager near him, only to laugh when he saw Gina was covered in snow. Narrowing her eyes she shook the snow off herself.

"Okay I believe you," she admitted, "but maybe we should go to my house and talk about it." Lloyd smiled as they bagan to walk through the woods.

* * *

**So what do you think? If you like it, please leave a nice review. Please no flamers. The chapter was originally longer but the rest will be in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Information Time!

Half an hour later, the two teens came out into a field where the grass was so high, it reached the bottom hem of Gina's knee length denim Capris, and up to Lloyd's upper shins. In the distance, they could see a long brick house with faded light yellow siding. Closer to them was an old wood structure and a pool that looked over a decade younger than the structure.

"So, that's your house?" Lloyd asked, pointing to the house. Gina nodded and they began to walk closer to the house.

"Yep, I've lived here all fifteen years of my life," Gina answered proudly. When they had gotten down to the patio, they heard a dog barking. Gina pulled open the door and held it open for her friend to walk through and walked in after him. When they were inside she walked over to a cage and opened it. A medium sized dog ran over to Lloyd and began to sniff and lick his fingers. Lloyd petted the dog and asked,

"Who's this little guy?" Gina smiled and began to calm the dog down.

"This is Chewy, my lovable and idiotic basset hound," Gina smiled as Chewy tried to lick her face.

"Heh, he's cool, so where's your parents?" The blonde asked, Gina thought for a moment before replying.

"Dad and my brother visiting my uncle in Texas, Mom is away at a union meeting in Lansing, that's Michigan's state capitol, and I'm pretty much home alone for about a week more."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, no one's yelled at me for staying up late writing or leaving my bedroom light on,"

"WOOF!"

"Oh yeah, and Chewy can get up on the couch whenever he wants, but let's get down to business, you held your end of the bargain so I'll hold up mine,"

"Okay lay it on me," Lloyd braced himself for the news.

"Okay where to start, well I'm pretty sure you noticed that you realized that this is not like your world at all,"

"Yeah I kinda realized that quickly,"

"Ok, so in this world your world is fictional, I already went over that right?"

"Yep,"

"Also in this world, no one has elemental powers,"

"Got it," Suddenly, Chewy started barking out the window, both teens looked up to see that it was only a cat that had the hound barking.

"Uh-oh, it's getting dark, I should probably be heading back," Lloyd stated, getting up. Gina pulled on her shoes and a gray hoodie with gold and blue lettering on it.

Both teens walked back to the portal where they said goodbye. Then Lloyd jumped back into the portal. When he was back in Ninjago, Lloyd went back to the Bounty without a word


End file.
